


The Daughter of Silvermoon: Book Two

by LadyAndro



Series: The Daughter of Silvermoon [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Gen, Varian Wrynn Lives, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAndro/pseuds/LadyAndro
Summary: Calderia Ballineth is overjoyed that the Horde and Alliance are working together, but many different trials await her during the Legion's invasion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to my other work, The Daughter of Silvermoon. This is very unfinished, and I might get back to it eventually.

“Bring that infernal down!” I commanded as the ocean and cannons roared.   
“Yes, General Ballineth!” My followers called, rushing into the demonic crowd.   
“This may be our final battle, Calderia.” My mentor said, smiting a demon as it came near.  
“Shut up, Noqueius.” I grunted, my messy violet-black hair whipping in all directions in the salty wind. The battle is taking place on the newly discovered Broken Shore, near the chaotic maelstrom. Horde and Alliance airships fought together from above. King Varian Wrynn commanded one, and the Dark Lady, Sylvanas Windrunner commanded the other. As I shot at a doom guard chasing me down, flashes of green and purple light from the airships caught my attention. An infernal was tearing apart the Alliance ship and attempting to kill Varian, however Sylvanas vaulted onto the ship and shot the infernal down. While I was distracted, the doom guard managed to get a hit on my leg. Most of the blow was deflected by my armor, but managed to knock me over. I heard a loud boom and spluttering sound behind me and turned around. The legion had shot down the airship and it plummeted into the ocean.  
“No!” I quickly drew my new crescent-shaped blade and hooked it around the demon’s neck, yanked down, and decapitated it. I was about to dive into the water after the ship, but Noqueius stopped me.  
“Don't!” The fair-haired priest yelled, “It’s too late! You can’t die too!”  
“He’s not dead!” I yelled, struggling to break free of her hold on me, “He can’t be!” A few terrified seconds later; Varian emerged from the water and immediately leapt into battle, however looking much different than how I had seen him before. His large shoulder armor was lost, his great sword split into two, his hair down, and wearing mail armor. He actually looked quite handsome.  
“Light damn it, Varian!” I shouted while loading several arrows on my bow, shooting demons from a nearby rock, “You gave me a heart attack!”  
“If it makes you feel better,” He grunted, stabbing his swords into a demon’s shoulder blades, “I did not crash on purpose.”   
“I’m so going to divorce you for this.” I said, directing my spirit beast, Magria, to a succubus while I fought with my crescent blade.  
“No you won’t.” Varian chuckled, kicking the demonic corpse off, “You’d miss me too much.” Even in the middle of battle, I grinned a bit at this. There was a flash of light on a higher level of the battlefield. Demonic reinforcements.  
“Horde forces!” Sylvanas ordered, “Secure that ledge! We can’t win if the valley is overrun!” The Horde army rushed to the cliffside to follow the Banshee Queen’s orders.  
“I need to help them.” I told Varian, calling Magria to my side, “I love you. Don’t do anything stupid.”  
“I won’t. Good luck.”  
“And to you.” I sprinted after my army to aid their fight. At the top of the ledge was a new army of demons. We immediately leapt into battle to keep them off the Alliance’s offensive. I fought brutally, putting my anger and rage into every blow, every arrow, my armor and skin becoming stained with both demon and mortal blood. Just when we seemed to have the upper hand, everything went wrong. Heroes fell, Horde leaders wore down, and the demons advanced. We were losing. Then suddenly, Warcheif Vol’jin cried out from behind me. I whipped around, to see the troll impaled and on the ground.  
“Impossible…” I whispered as my blood went cold. I looked around, terror on my face as I saw Thrall and Baine on the ground, exhausted. I had never seen these amazing leaders and legends in such a terrible state before, and that made the situation seem hopeless. The Banshee Queen surveyed as well, then made an impossible choice to save us. Sylvanas took Vol’jin in her arms and mounted her horse, sounding a loud horn that echoed throughout the battlefield. Golden light shone through the dark clouds and Val’kyr descended from above, taking the Horde into their arms and carrying us to the Forsaken’s ships. We were retreating.  
But the Alliance… I thought in terror as I flew with the Val’kyr. I looked to the valley, and a second airship was descending to help the Alliance retreat as well.  
They’ll be fine… they’ll be fine… But I couldn’t shake the feeling of dread. As I slumped upon the ship, I realized that I too was injured. A demon had managed to puncture my shoulder armor and make a slice on the top of my skin. I also could feel extreme pain where my leg had been hit before. My face contorted with pain and worry as we sailed away. Then a boom and flash of light caught my attention. Eyes wide, I forced myself to the boat’s railing to see the source. A gigantic infernal had a stone hand on the airship, Alliance soldiers falling off. A single figure dangled from a ladder, then fell. No, let go. The figure plummeted onto the infernal’s face, and with a flash of light it let go of the ship with a metallic scream of pain.  
Wait…that light…that’s from Shalamayne. I bolted to my feet, pain forgotten, and ripped a shield away from a paladin.  
“Invincible!” I screamed. The undead horse descended from the clouds and I mounted quickly.  
“Calderia, what-” Noqueius asked.  
“If I don’t come back, take care of her for me.” With that, I took to the sky.

Varian was fighting his way to Gul’dan, a pile of demonic bodies in his wake. Just then, a felguard was running up from behind.  
NO!! Invincible swooped lowed and I dived. I plummeted through the air, landed in a kneel, shield up, and blocked the felguard’s attack just in time to save Varian. While I couldn’t feel the pain, I couldn't move my legs. The demons stepped back in surprise, giving me time to cleave my sword through the felguard. Even Gul’dan paused.  
“Calderia?” Varian turned around in shock. There was no time for explanation. I merely shoved him towards Invincible and hauled myself on with my arms, swooping into the air before the demons could recover.   
“Calderia, what did you-how did you-” Varian stuttered, still in shock.  
“Shalamayne. I saw it glow when you jumped.” I scanned the area for an escape. The Alliance airship was too far away, but the boat was in sight. I urged Invincible to go faster. But they weren’t done. A demon roared and an arrow shot straight up through the air. And straight up my face.  
“ARGH!!” I screamed in agony, my hand flying to my eye, “In-Invincible! Ship!” I gripped his armor and let go of the reins, trusting him to get to the ship. My eye. By the Light, I couldn’t see! Varian held me on Invincible while I covered my face with my hands. Why didn’t I put my helmet back on?! Suddenly, Invincible jolted and I heard people shouting, Noqueius among them.  
“Calderia!” She shouted, “What the hell happened to your-”  
“Heal.” I croaked, “Please.” Who I assumed was Varian helped me off Invincible and into a sitting position. He seemed to still be speechless that I had gotten him out. Or maybe the wound on my face was just that bad. I felt a hand on my face and the agony on it slowly faded slightly.  
“Open your eye.” Noqueius said, “I need to see if it’s damaged too.” I shook my head, hiding my tears with my hand. I felt wood under my other hand. I must have been on the ship. She tried to move my hand but I slapped it away.  
“Noqueius, I-I can’t…” I choked out. I opened my other eye and saw that…  
“That’s… by the Light, those aren’t tears.” Noqueius gasped. They were blood. She forced away my hand and I heard murmurs. I looked at my hand, to see it slick with blood. Noqueius quickly placed her hand over my eye and I cried out, flinching back.  
“…The… the eyelids were split, as was the eye itself.” She said quietly, “I’ve sealed the wound but…” I tenderly opened the eyelid with my finger, as I couldn’t do it normally.  
“I… I can’t… I can’t see.” I said, barely audible, “It still hurts. And...” I looked down at my legs, and the pain there finally kicked in. One was starting to look soaked in blood; a shard of bone prodding through the flesh, and the other had cracks in the armor. My shoulder was still injured too. I repressed a scream of agony and despair, squeezing my good eye shut to hold back the tears.  
“I’ll finish healing you when we get off this boat. There’s too much to heal right now. I’m… drained.” I weakly tossed the shield back to its owner with a forced thank you.  
“Its… okay.” I choked out, blood dripping from my mouth. “We all are.” I clenched my teeth, trying to block out the pain. The voices of the others faded out from my hearing as I faded into black.

I woke up in my bed in Stormwind. My mouth was dry and I could barely move. My legs were still unusable, but the excruciating pain had faded a bit. I tried to sit up, but cried out and fell back down when I put weight on my injured shoulder.  
“Calderia?” I looked up to see Varian sitting in a chair nearby, surprise and relief apparent on his face.  
“Morning.” I said with a weak, pained smile, “How long have I been out?”  
“Several days. We were starting to think you wouldn’t wake up. How do you feel?” I felt something on my face, over the injured eye. A bandage.  
“How do I look?” I countered, “Horrible. I still can’t use my legs. Do you… think they’re ruined too?” He hesitated.  
“…While I doubt it, it is a possibility. We’ll know in time. Noqueius did the best she could. The bones were completely shattered, and I imagine they’re still healing.”  
“Great.” I groaned, “How’s the fight on the Broken Isles going?”  
“Not great. The Horde and Alliance are working together, along with rising class orders. The hunter order wanted you to lead them, but the two ranger generals have taken over in your absence.”  
“I imagine it’ll be like that for a while then, if I can’t move. And if I can’t move, I can’t fight. What do I even do?”  
“Hope they heal, and leave the fight to the others for now.” Varian hesitated before continuing, “…I’m happy to see you’re alright.”  
“As am I. You gave me a scare with that infernal.”  
“While I am very grateful for your rescue, you gave me a scare on the boat. You really looked like you were going to die. Your leg armor was shattered, the cloth torn, the shoulder sliced in half. Not to mention the horrible wound on your eye, and… the blood. Your bone was sticking out of your leg, for Light’s sake… you shouldn’t have done that. It’s not worth… this.”  
“You mean you’re not worth this? I’m not saying I’m not… devastated over this, but Varian… you mean so much to so many people… especially to Anduin and I. It is worth it. And we both survived.” I lowered my gaze to the floor, changing the subject, “…Did… did we make it to Stormwind before Greymane?”  
“…No. Everyone was very surprised to see me alive. Anduin is especially grateful for your… deed.”  
“Well, you tell him it was my pleasure.” I said, rubbing good eye, “While your company is appreciated, would you mind bringing Noqueius here, and maybe telling the others I’m awake? I want to ask her some questions.” Varian nodded and swiftly left the room.  
What will I do if my legs are ruined? Early retirement, I suppose. I can’t fight like that. I thought about what losing my legs would imply, in addition to my eye, but it wasn’t long before Noqueius arrived.  
“Thank the Light.” She said as she approached the bed.  
“Indeed.”  
“Can you move yet?”  
“Nope. Well I suppose I can move my thighs.”  
“Odd. They should be stiff, but moveable.”   
“What can we do about it if-until they heal?” Noqueius thought about it for a moment.  
“A wheelchair, I suppose.”  
“A wheelchair.” I scoffed, “Wonderful…ly humiliating.”  
“It’s the only option we have. With both legs broken, crutches aren’t an option.” She appeared lost in thought again.  
“Well… I suppose physical therapy could help.”  
“I like that option more.”  
“It will take some time, with some lingering damage, but they should get better.”  
“Wonderful.”  
“Get some more rest. I’ll look into this for you.”  
“Thank you, Noqueius.” She nodded and headed out to do so. It didn’t take long to get back to sleep, a wonderful escape from the aching pain.

Several weeks had passed without real healing progress. The best I could do was make it to the bathroom connected to the bedroom by putting my weight on the walls, furniture, and the like. To my knowledge, Noqueius was finding me a physical therapist. One night, I was sleeping peacefully, but was woken up by a sound in the room. It was pitch black, and I couldn’t see anything. My instincts started to kick in as I realized I was not alone. I tried to move into a defensive position, but without a weapon or working legs, all I could do was sit up. Just as I was about to call for aid, a large, clawed hand covered my mouth and pinned my arms. Panicking, I thrashed about, trying to break free of the intruder’s grasp, but it was stronger than a mere intruder should have been. Then, I noticed the smell.  
Demon. I screamed against the hand, biting down as it dragged me toward the window. The bite got me nowhere, and my red and gold nightgown caught on the windowsill, tearing a piece off. I bit harder, catching a finger and causing it to flinch, buying just enough time to call out:  
“Varian! Noqueius! Hel-!” The hand quickly covered my face again, leaping out the window and escaping under the cover of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up on tough, snowy ground, the sunlight burning my eyes. I sat up slowly, taking in my surroundings in confusion.  
“What am I doing here?” I asked quietly. I got up on my feet, but stopped short as I noticed a… horrible scar on my abdomen.  
What on Azeroth? How did I get this? I thought. I looked at the rest of my appearance, finding several more scars of varying severity. I was wearing a nice, but oddly torn red and gold robe, and my legs ached. But… something else was wrong. My vision was… off and my legs were wobbly.  
“What happened to me? I don’t have scars, nor do I own a gown like this.” I asked, scrunching up my nose as I noticed the dirt on me. Brushing it off, I started stumbling through the forest, trying to find a way out. Fortunately, I quickly found a stream. I turned in a circle, trying to figure out my location. I’ve never seen a place like this. Nevertheless, I followed the stream to what I assumed was North. I soon came upon a few wooden towers.  
“Who goes there?!” Someone atop them called, but gasped and ran down to see me.  
“General Ballineth!” He exclaimed, “Head on up, they’re waiting for you.”  
“That’s Lady Dawnsinger, sir.” I corrected, wrinkling my nose. I looked upstream and noticed a lodge and a training ground of sorts. The guard looked confused, but gestured ahead nonetheless.  
Perhaps it’s a search party from Silvermoon. I reasoned, following his directions to the lodge. However, a red-haired, green eyed (?), high elf girl quickly intercepted me. A hunter, I realized.  
“General!” She said, “I’m happy to see you’re alright. We’ve been waiting for you.”  
“Waiting for me?” I asked, raising an eyebrow, “Why would a hunter be waiting for me?”  
“B-because you’ve been missing.” She said, tilting her head, “We need you on the front lines.” The girl looked to a nearby flight master with a conflicted look.  
“But, I suppose you should head to Stormwind first.”  
“Hang on, what do you mean I’ve been missing? Why would I be on the front lines? And front lines of what?” I sighed and waved a hand.  
“Never mind. Why should I go to Stormwind?”  
“…Because your family is sure to be worried. Just hurry back here. We need you.” She gestured to a nearby pair of portals, one leading to Stormwind, and the other Orgrimmar.  
My mother and father are in Stormwind? Why not in Silvermoon?  
“Thank you, miss.”  
“Anytime, General.” There it was again, ‘general’. They must be confused. Slightly unnerved, I went through the Stormwind portal.

It took me right outside the keep. I tilted my head to the side and began to turn around when a guard called out to me.  
“Y-your Majesty!” He stuttered, “Come inside, they’ll be so happy to see you’re alright!”  
So my parents are in here. I stopped short for a moment at the way he addressed me, but still followed him inside. Inside was another worried looking high elf woman with green eyes, and a sparkling blue tiger sleeping on the floor. The tiger immediately perked up its ears, woke up, dashed over, and pounced on me, earning a high-pitched shriek as I fell backwards. I tried to shove the large cat off as it snuggled up to me, purring. My shriek caught the attention of the people in the throne room while I rolled the tiger off.  
“What-Calderia?!” A man called out in disbelief, “Calderia!”  
Varian? I thought in confusion. My confusion grew when he ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Then, to my complete and utter shock, he kissed me. I stiffened and my face exploded into crimson.  
WHAT THE-  
“N-nice to see you too.” I chuckled uneasily. He looked at me in confusion at my reaction. What the hell was that?! Why is he acting like this? The high elf was behind him, smiling in relief at me.  
“…Have we met?” I asked her politely as Varian released me. This confused both of them.  
“What? Y-yes.” The woman said, sharing a look with Varian, “I’m your mentor, Noqueius.” I furrowed my brow, rolling the name around in my mind.  
“…I apologize, but I don’t know who you are.” Her jaw went a bit slack.  
“What did the Legion do to you?” Varian asked.  
“The Legion? What do you mean? The Legion is back?” Suddenly the hunter’s words made more sense.  
“…Yes, they are.” Then, they both seemed to realize something.  
“How are you standing?!” Noqueius asked in shock.  
“What do you mean?” I asked, glancing at my legs, “My legs are fine. Well… sort of.”  
“This isn’t right. The Legion did something.” She looked back up at my face and approached me, causing me to step back.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” She scoffed, “I’m making sure you’re okay.” She put a hand to my head and glowed momentarily, before jolting back with a flare of green light. My jaw fell open at the sight.  
“There’s definitely something there.” She panted, “A curse. That’s why she’s acting this way.”  
“Acting what way?” I asked defensively, “If anything, it’s all of you acting strangely. Where are my parents?” I looked around before meeting their eyes again, who looked both uncomfortable and taken aback.  
“…They’re… they’re dead.” I froze at the woman’s words.  
“Dead?” I asked in shock, “No, they can’t be. Before I had woken up in that forest, I was just with them. I had just had my coming of age ceremony.” Varian’s eyebrows shot up.  
“Calderia, that was nearly thirty years ago!” I stepped back in shock.  
“T-thirty years ago? How-how can…” I fell into a crouch, my hands holding the sides of my face. Noqueius turned to Varian.  
“What do we do? Azeroth needs her. We need her. The Legion cannot be defeated without General Ballineth.”  
“I’m not General Ballineth!” I near shouted, “I’m Lady Calderia Dawnsinger! I’m not defeating anyone! I’m 118 years old, and I live with my parents Lady Lindranna Dawnsinger and Sylvius Ballineth in Quel’thalas!” I looked down at my family ring for comfort, but noticed two others that hadn’t been there before: One with a gold lion’s face and…  
A…wedding ring? I thought, my eyes widening as I looked up at Varian’s hand and saw he had one that matched. I noticed that he indeed looked older. That, in addition to his initial... greeting made me start to believe their story. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, slowly getting to my feet.  
“…You said I’m cursed?” I asked Noqueius, “That the Legion tampered with my memory?” They both turned to me, surprised how calm I had become.  
“…That’s my theory, yes.” She confirmed.  
“What do we do about that?”  
“…Well based on its reaction, I assume the curse cannot be removed by magical means. I think we should revisit your past; the parts you don't remember that is.”  
“Alright. Where do we begin?” Noqueius thought for a moment.  
“I’ll send for Khadgar. Maybe he can find out more than we can. Maybe something in your rooms can trigger a memory in the meantime.”  
“I’ll help you.” Varian said, hesitantly putting a hand on my shoulder. I was still a little uncomfortable at these new acts of affection. Well… not necessarily uncomfortable, but… surprised. I had not expected this, and that… kiss… I mean, it’s not like I had never… considered this (perhaps a little too often), but marrying the human king was a little too much than I could have imagined. Even if my mother had predicted it. I choked up as I remembered what Noqueius said. That she was dead.  
“Here.” Varian said, snapping me out of it and opening the door. While larger, the room wasn't much different than I remembered when I lived here before. On a table was some battered, broken, and bloody armor and weapons. But I noticed a mirror and immediately walked over to it, cringing when I saw my appearance. My hair was tangled and messy, perhaps a bit of snow and twigs in it. And the robe… it was in much worse shape than I had realized. Dirt and grime covered my face and I noticed horrible scar near my eye. And the eyes themselves… one was green and glowing like that woman’s, and the other… was white and unglowing. Blinded. So that’s what was wrong. Varian chuckled slightly as I inspected my appearance.  
“I suppose you’d like to clean up a bit before the Archmage gets here.” He suggested. I nodded gratefully. This appearance would just not do.  
“I’ll have someone send up some fresh clothes for you.” He turned to leave but I put a hand on his arm to stop him.  
“Thank you.” I said, “For everything you’re doing. I’m sorry for how I was acting. I was just… confused and scared.”  
“I know. And you’re welcome. I apologize for how I greeted you. I didn’t realize.”  
“It’s alright.” I smiled, “As you said, you didn’t know.” He gave a small smile in return, and left me alone in the room. I poked around a bit, and gave the armor a closer inspection (and instantly regretted it) before heading into the bathroom. Filling the tub with hot water, I climbed in and instantly began to feel better. As the heat relaxed my muscles, I looked closer at my legs, Noqueius’ words ringing in my head. To my disgust and slight panic, they indeed looked ruined. Like I really shouldn’t be able to use them. Yet, I could. But, to be sure, I poked them, and my jaw fell open in shock. There was no feeling in them!  
“What the hell?!” I spluttered. I began to panic as I thought of my current situation. Nearly thirty years in the future. Well, I suppose it’s thirty years to me, with whatever the Burning Legion did. To think I became a general. Hearing the bedroom door open and close, I assumed my clothing had arrived and stepped out of the tub, draining the water. Before leaving the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and cringed at the sight of the scars.  
This will not do. I thought. I wrapped a towel around myself and looked around the bathroom, and eventually found the cosmetics I was searching for. I took a bit of powder and carefully dusted over the many scars and blemishes. When I was done, my body looked much more familiar. It looked like all of the wounds were gone. I quickly slipped into the bedroom and back into the bathroom, pleased to see it was a soft, blue gown. Much better for my tastes. I quickly dressed and took care of the rest of my appearance; clipping my nails, tying my hair up elegantly, and went back into the bedroom to search for jewelry of some sort. I found some lovely earrings and a necklace, but my eyes widened as I noticed a beautiful crown sitting on a pillow on the dresser from before. It was intricate and somewhat small, featuring a teardrop ruby in the front. My vanity getting the better of me, I carefully set the crown upon my head, and smiled at myself in the mirror. Lovely. Pleased with myself, I headed downstairs, reasoning that enough time had passed for the Archmage to arrive.

He had indeed arrived, and was speaking with the others in the throne room. I entered with my head held high and a slight smile on my face that melted when I saw Noqueius and Varian’s reactions. She looked confused while he looked like he had seen a ghost. I raised an eyebrow at them.  
“…What? Come on, speak up.”  
“I’m sorry, I just…” Varian blinked, “I haven’t seen you like this in decades. It’s like a vision from the past.”  
“And I’ve never seen you wear… that.” Noqueius said with a pointed look at the crown on my head.  
“Hm.” I said, walking past them, “Now then, may we get back to the matter at hand? Archmage Khadgar, it is good to see you. You are able to help me, I presume?” Khadgar shared a glance with the others.  
“…I hope so. Noqueius tells me that her magic doesn’t seem to have an effect on the curse, but perhaps mine will. I’d like to try.”  
“Go ahead, then.” I approached him and took a deep breath to calm myself. Khadgar reached out a hand and channeled the spell, a purple light encircling me. Then, everything went wrong. The light exploded into green and white-hot agony shot through my legs.  
“RAAH!!” I screamed, collapsing on the ground as my strength vanished. The damaged eyelid immediately closed. Varian was at my side in an instant, demanding what Khadgar did. I was in too much pain to hear the conversation, but the Archmage looked horrified.   
“T-the Legion… made me s-stable, right?” I forced out through clenched teeth, “And y-you accidently reversed i-it… just now?”  
“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“I know…I…” The pain just became too much, and I passed out.

I woke up in the bedroom from before; the agony subsided and still not much strength in my legs.  
“You’re awake.” A voice said from beside the bed.  
“Varian.” I said weakly, “So I am. It does not feel like it. Not being able to move my legs is… odd.”  
“You can’t move them at all?” I tried to, and only managed to twitch them slightly.  
“How did this happen?”  
“Khadgar-”  
“No, I mean originally.” Varian took a breath, looking to the side for a moment.  
“It’s partially my fault. There was an epic and terrible battle to kill Gul’dan and stop the Legion’s invasion, but… it wasn’t like it was before. They had become incredibly powerful, and the body count was… many people didn't make it home. I was almost one of them. After the Horde was forced to retreat, an airship came in to help the Alliance, but Gul’dan had summoned a giant infernal to stop us. There wasn’t a choice, so I jumped off the airship to slay the demon and get the others to safety. But apparently, me dying wasn't an option in your mind. You came to my rescue, but the bones in your legs shattered in the process, and an arrow split your eye. Adela and Noqueius have made great progress in healing you but… they’re not done yet.” I was stunned by his story.  
The Legion is this powerful? Varian almost died? I nearly died saving him?  
“…How many times have we almost died?” I asked quietly. He seemed surprised at my question.  
“…Too many.” Suddenly, a series of fuzzy images flashed before my eyes. A landscape covered in fire with high elves dying all around me. A dark, freezing platform and the vicious slice of a wicked weapon. A cave filled with swarms of orcs. An axe crashing down on my head. And finally, a feeling of terror and determination as I plummeted to a demon-infested battlefield.   
“Calderia?” I blinked. Once. Twice. I realized Varian was trying to get my attention. I shook my head to clear it. The emotion I felt… the fear. Were those…  
“Memories.” I said, then turned to him with a smile on my face, “I remember! Quel’thalas, Icecrown, the cave battle, Garrosh’s defeat, and… the Broken Shore.” I felt a burning fury bubbling in my stomach.  
“What? What did you remember?” Varian asked urgently.  
“Near-death experiences for both of us. And… Gul’dan.” I snarled out the name, “I certainly hope I’m the general you all say I am, because I’m going to kill him. After I can move, of course.” Varian suddenly chuckled, to which I raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
“You sound like yourself.”  
“General Ballineth is an angry person, is she?” I chuckled.  
“… At times, but I think passionate is a better word.” I fell silent for a moment, trying to move my legs when a thought came to me.  
“…If Khadgar canceled out the stabilization part of the curse, did he actually remove it?”  
“Since your memories aren’t back, I’d say no.”   
That’s what I thought. My face hardened with determination.  
“Well… then I better get to work.” Varian looked back at me in confusion.  
“What do you…” He trailed off as I sat up and swung my legs of the edge of the bed. Using the muscles in my abdomen and the support of the bedframe, I carefully, slowly balanced myself on my legs. They were very close to giving out, and would have had I not been supporting myself. The pain came back, making me grit my teeth in an effort to suppress it.  
Come on, Calderia, you can do this.  
“Calderia, I don’t think this is-”  
“What choice do I have, Varian?” I asked, nearly snapping at him, “I’m not just going to sit in bed while the world falls apart. And my memory isn’t going to come back by itself. If I’m going to be able to contribute, I first need to be able to walk. Then, relearn to fight, and head to the Broken Isles.”


End file.
